Dyskusja użytkownika:123ViVa123
Witaj Z Voltem Nie wiem :/ Może zrobimy tak. Będę pomagać ci w regionie (czyli ulepszał liderów i itp) ,a anime też zrobimy tylko tak: Ty piszesz odcinki (ja czasami) ,a ja uzupełniam profile. Co ty na to ?VoltosławPlik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Napisałem że zrobiłem ci pierwszą liderkę:) Zobacz nową pierwszą liderkę. Może być? U mnie była dzisiaj:( Średnia 4.00 :) Zajmę się też innymi liderami. Brawo:) Chciałbym mieć 5 z matmy:D Tych liderów to mogę ci jeszcze porobić ,tylko podaj typy pozostałych. Plik:NutaMrokunew.png Nowy Styl NuT:) Thx. Zrobiłem już All nuty i VSy Liderów. Zobacz typy elitarnej czwórki:) Thoreoxem rządzą kobiety XD 6 liderek ,i tylko 2 Liderów. Proponuję tak: Elitarna czwórka faceci(tylko psychiczny typ to kobieta) i lider facet. No to tak: Bug - Alex , Poison - Max , Dragon - Eliza , Psychic - Antoni o Lider typ ground - Bartosz. Co ty na to? To wymyśl inne imię ,dla niego. To twój region ,ja tylko pomagam. Nie wyświetla się . Zaraz zrobię Cynthii nowe ubranie:D Aaa. No to bierz:) Aha. Lecę pa Z Roxy mozesz ale widoczne w twojej oostaci i tylko 5 czesc mam pytanie pomozesz mi w opowiadaniu miry i wiki?? Z Miką Nie zapisałam linku do tej pokedigifake wiki podasz? thx :) Mam prośbę, mogłabyś do tego anime przyjąć jakiś inny wygląd? Po za tym mam zakaz kopiowania pomysłu tam.. Ale ten pomysł ma ode mnie! Po za tym to dwie różne wiki =,= TU jest zakaz kopiowania TAM SE MOGĄ BYĆ, ALE NIE TU! Tu ona nie zrobiła więc zażalenia do cb... Musisz serio mieć all?? Nie możesz sobie jednej fajnej rzeczy odpuścić?! CO TO BY BYŁO GDYBY KAŻDY MIAŁ WSZYSTKO! PO ZA TYM TY NIE MASZ BLADEGO POJĘCIA O DIGIMONACH!!!! JAKIE SĄ POZIOMY EWOLUCJI DIGIMONÓW OD DIGIEGG? No nie lubie, koszmar.. ja jestem głową matematyczną, a nie sportsmenką.. Z której jesteś klasy? ja 1 gimnazum witaj w klubie xd ok pa elo :D nnnnnie rozumiem.. ? o.o'' Możesz pisać do swojego przydziału? Pisząc tam obrażasz się (zobacz nazwę rozdziału czyli to jak tu " Mika ") eh.. Ja to wymyśliłam, a tylko mi nie piszą jak trzeba xD i nom, sakuyamon najlepsza XDD Z Mirą Ja się zgadzam. Jeszcze Wiki, a jak się zgodzi to na dyskusji opowiadania zrób taką tabelkę jaka tam jest i uzupełnij. Zasady opowiadania są na głównej jego stronie. Tak. Jako rywal. Ale zapoznaj się ze WSZYSTKIMI ZASADAMI (najbardziej z punktem 11) Uzupełnij się. (obrazek postaci i postać(tak jak ja) i Smoka (tak jak ja, ataki "dodatkowe" znajdę i opis zdolności też)) Tak. Uzupełnij na dyskusji opoka, jakie będziesz mieć Smoki (10 i NA OSTATNIEJ FOMIE PRZESYŁAJ!) Na dyskusji opowiadania zrób taką tabelkę jak inni, tylko uzupełnij ją wedle swojego wyboru. Uzupełnij siebie i Smoka. Z Piką Plik:Pikachuuuu.png Pewnie że możesz się dopisać ;) Jak chcesz to do głównych, i postać nie może być z Digimonów. Na początek możesz mieć maks dwa Pokemony które znają pięć ataków :) I mają być z Kanto, chyba że jesteś z innego regionu ;) Dawn jest zajęta, wybierz kogoś innego. OK, możesz być z Unovy i zwiększę Ci limit do trzech Pokemonów po sześć ataków, OK? Wybacz :( Najwyżej możesz sobie dodać jeszcze jednego do Boxu, ale ma znać pięć ataków, dobra? He, he :) Do której wersji się dopisałaś? To user:123Pika321/Opowiadanie czy user:Pika-Monika/Opowiadanie ??? Halo, ziemia? Jesteś? Aha ;) To dopisz się do tego 123Pika321/Opowiadanie, tylko sama bo mi się szczerze mówiąc nie chce robić :D OK, zadebiutujesz w 4 odcinku, oki? Dobra, tylko nie teraz ;) I ty też mogłabyś znowu pisać odcinki swojego Unova Anime a nie tylko opisy ;) Ja aktualnie robię swój region. he he :D Zobacz na Unovę na tym PokeDigiFakemon czy jak to się nazywało, zrobiłam stronę o Dewott'cie i Panpour :D Aha :D Fajnie zrobiłam Panpour używającą Wodnego Pulsu? He he :D Jakbyś chciała żebym Ci jakiś plik przerobiła wal śmiało ;) Jak się staram do wychodzi całkiem niezły efekt :D Fajnie, a ja robię przeróbki w Paintcie :D z Gimpa rzadziej korzystam ;) Aha X( Sorki, muszę kończyk. Jak znów wejdę zapiszę się, a jak nie głowę mi zetnij :D OK, zaraz tylko jeszcze coś dorobię do regionu. Polecam przeczytać Ci "Profesor Amoria i startery", sama wymyśliłam fajną historię :D Dzięki :) Fajnie zrobiłaś stronę Snivy. Teraz robię Pokemony Prof. Amorii i zaraz będą startery :D Jak skończę ;) Możesz przecież zrobić kilka odcinków beze mnie, a ja się pojawię w np. 4 lub 3, ok? Weszłam (8:52) wybacz, lecz nie zapiszę się do twojego Anime Digimon. Przykro mi, po prostu według mnie dwa Renamony w drużynie to za dużo. Nie usuwaj Roco, bo po co. I "skradłaś" wygląd Riki, a do imienia Ika nie pasuje żadna inna postać z Digimonów :( Ale zostanę wierną czytelniczką ;) Gniewasz się? Z Scraggy Cześć Scraggy Zamierzałam najpierw zrobić pokemony postaci, ale jak chcesz mogę zrobić pierwsze odcinki. Scraggy Dzięki, z którego odcinka jest ten obrazek Blastoise'a? Scraggy Aha, dzięki. Scraggy Dobra, a jaką chcesz być postacią? (w serii Orange Islands, Hoenn, Sinnoh i Unova zmieniają się główne postacie, więc możesz być kilkoma) Scraggy Ok. Scraggy Możesz. Scraggy Tak, tylko nie przesadzaj :P co za dużo to nie zdrowo, a będzie jeszcze 5 regionów (Kanto dwa razy - w drugim bitwy z Battle Frontier). Kim chcesz być? Bo wiesz, dwóch trenerów to chyba nie najlepszy pomysł. Scraggy Pa Scraggy Słuchaj, mogłabyś już zrobić stronki ze swoimi pokami do mojego anime? Ja mam taką wizję, że twoja Pikachu zakochuje się w zajemnością w moim :P. Napisz mi jak chcesz ewoluować w swoje poki. Tylko, żeby nie były takie same jak innych bohaterów (niektóre ok, ale bez przesady). Napisz mi jeszcze czy chcesz podróżować z Kate we wszystkich regionach czy w niektórych - jeśli w niektórych to napisz mi w jakich. Scraggy Halo? Jesteś tam? Scraggy ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ Dlaczego założyłaś drugi profil Ev? 'PG ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 07:26, maj 21, 2012 (UTC)